


If You Want Something Done...

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death Could Honestly Care Less, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Except Death, Gabriel Ships It, God Ships It, God and Death are Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel, Matchmaker Sam, Planning Adventures, Sam Ships It, Trickster Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam try to force Castiel and Dean together with varying degrees of success. God ships it, and Death doesn't have anything better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Something Done...

He didn’t believe in the age-old adage that if you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself. He knew that it would happen eventually; it was just a matter of time and patience. He was more than content to let others do the dirty work as He watched.

 

***

 

“New plan,” Gabriel said, dropping a stack of papers on top of Sam. “We’re doing it, and we’re doing it now.”

 

“Now? It’s three in the morning,” Sam whined.

 

“I can fix that.” He lifted a hand to snap, but Sam stopped him.

 

“Isn’t it bad enough your reality-warping has been on the news twice already this month? People are going to start freaking out if it’s suddenly dawn.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Gabriel whined, but it remained dark outside. “Wanna go over the plan?” Sam just kicked him in response. “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

***

 

Castiel awoke to a purple square of paper with a poem on it. “Roses are red, violets are blue, my name is Dean Winchester and I love you,” he read. His heart started pounding and a smile spread across his lips.

 

Dean appeared in his doorway. “Is it true, Dean?” Castiel asked, clutching the piece of paper fondly.

 

“I was just going to ask you the same thing,” Dean said, holding out his own purple square. “Mine says that I’m your shining star. Guess we’ve been played, huh?”

 

Castiel felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. “I guess so,” he whispered. Dean ripped the paper from his hands.

 

“This has Gabriel written all over it,” Dean growled, crumpling the piece of paper. Castiel made a pained sound as it hit the floor. Once Dean was gone, he retrieved the paper and carefully smoothed out the wrinkles.

 

“I love you too, Dean,” he said quietly.

 

***

 

Gabriel was pissed. Castiel was looking even more dejected than usual, Dean was being an asshole, and Sam was refusing to talk to him. It was time for Plan B.

 

“Truth or Dare?” He asked Dean as they settled down into their sleeping bags for the night. He’d insisted on a slumber party. Castiel had been willing enough, as had Sam with a little bit of convincing. Dean had thrown a fit until Gabriel had thrown a bigger one and reminded him that the last time an Archangel had a temper tantrum he’d started the Apocalypse. Dean had had no choice but to agree for the sake of Planet Earth.

 

“Dare,” Dean spat.

 

“I dare you to kiss Cas.”

 

“Seriously, dude? Lame.” Dean leaned over and gave Castiel a gentle kiss.

 

Gabriel’s plan backfired when Castiel started crying and ran from the room.

 

***

 

“New plan,” Sam said after Dean had run after Cas. “If this doesn’t work, we’re doing it my way.”

 

***

 

Dean stood at the edge of Castiel’s bed and watched as the angel sobbed pitifully. “Cas, what’s wrong?” He asked, placing a soothing hand on Cas’s shoulder.

 

“Why do you care?” Cas asked bitterly.

 

“Because... Because you’re my friend, and I care about you. Why are you crying? Was it because of the kiss? Was it that bad?”

 

Cas shook his head. “Just go away, Dean.”

 

Dean left.

 

***

 

Sam acted fast the next day at breakfast when both Dean and Cas reached for a roll at the same time. In two seconds they were cuffed and protesting.

 

“Both of you shut up,” he ordered. “Dean, Cas is hopelessly, helplessly in love with you. You’d have realized that years ago if you weren’t too busy denying your own feelings. Cas, Dean loves you even though he’s too stupid to say anything. Neither of you are going anywhere until you kiss and make up.”

 

Sam left to join Gabriel in another room. “Nice job with the handcuffs, by the way,” he said.

 

“Wait until they realize they won’t come off until they consummate their love,” Gabriel said. He raised a hand for a high-five and Sam obliged. When he pulled away, they too were cuffed together. “Oops,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

 

***

 

“I fail to understand your endless fascination with this one, tiny planet.” Death said.

 

“Everyone agrees that it’s by best creation by far,” He said as He carefully sculpted a moon out of blue sapphire and placed it in the longest arm of His newest galaxy.

 

“I preferred your earlier work.”

 

He grinned. “You just had fun destroying it.”

 

Death granted Him a tiny smile in return, then looked back upon His favorite world. He squinted and raised one eyebrow ever so slightly. “I don’t remember you writing that.”

 

He looked down to see what Death was talking about. “That’s the best part, don’t you think?”


End file.
